Forever Bound By This Red Thread
by 2Legit4You
Summary: "But if you get too close to me, you'll burn." Maria and Canaan the two of them shared a deep bond, they were bound to each other. They'd been apart before for a span longer than a year, but this time...Their growing feeling reach a climax and the two of them are left with a bittersweet reunion, finding love, peace and each other. Oneshot.


**A/N:****Welcome all readers. I hope you enjoy the CANAAN Oneshot I've managed to put together and that perhaps you might even consider it a continuation to the end of the actual series. I really enjoyed CANAAN for a variety of reasons but mainly it was because of the relationship between, yep you guessed it Maria and Canaan. What would you call them? Mariaan? Canaria?*shrugs***

**Anyway back to the point I'm grateful to CANAAN for creating such a spectacular dynamic duo as Mariaan(I like that best). And throughout the entire show we got many cute and meaningful moments between the two of them and I felt it was all executed spectacularly. So here's my little take on a slightly more satisfying end to CANAAN.**

**Warning: This is a yuri/lesbian/girl-on-girl fic. If you are offended by such material or are under the legal age limit to view adult content in your country I ask you to please stop reading this.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own CANAAN nor do I make any money from writing this, property rights belong to Type-Moon and its benefactors.**

**Forever Bound By This Red Thread**

"_Right, take the two strings on the tip of your thumbs with your pinkies and return them to their original positions. Then grab the middle part with your mouth and pull up, ta-da. You have the Eiffel Tower!"_

_I looked up wide-eyed at the blonde-girl, the red tip of her newly constructed Eiffel tower clasped securely within her white teeth. She looked at me, a proud grin spreading its way onto her face. "Come on you try Canaan."_

"_Eh?" _

_Her hazel eyes shone in anticipation. "Here, have a go." She placed the red thread within my hands and smiled at me brightly. "Go on." _

_I took the red thread with my left hand and looked dumbly at it. I felt her nudge me in my side as she scooted closer to me on the barren wall. Her face came so close to mine I could smell that light wonderful fragrance that always lingered on her skin. A yellow strand of her soft hair tickled my ear as she leant in even closer._

"_Like this." She encompassed her light coloured hands in my tan ones, threading her fingers between mine. She took an end of the red thread and placed it onto both of my thumbs respectively. Her touch was warm and gentle..._

"_Get started already." _

_I nodded my head. "Right." I took the string on my thumbs and began to thread them all around my fingers, I had only seen it once, but I remembered clearly the sure and precise movements of her slender hands. I took the string with my index finger and pulled it over my thumbs. I had accomplished the net for the Eiffel tower. But suddenly my mind came up blank._

_I heard a giggle to my side. She took held up her hands and mimicked the position of mine. Then she took her pinkies and deftly raised them to her thumb. I smiled remembering. Take the two strings on my thumb tips with my pinkies then back to their original positions..._

"_Ta-da." I mumbled clenching my teeth on the string and pulling the net I had crafted up into the Eiffel tower. She clapped her hands together in excitement._

"_Amazing amazing amazing Canaan! You got it on your first try!" She smiled a great big smile and I puffed out my chest smugly. "You're really amazing you know that Canaan?" She told me energetically. I smiled again and looked deep into her kind brown eyes. _

_I felt my senses begin to tingle, they swam around wildly for a moment before merging and becoming one. Sounds had shapes, smells could be felt on my skin and sight was a wild torrent of vibrant colours and swirls._

_Golden flickers swam idly past me going further from its source before disappearing instantly. I looked at the source of the new colour I had never seen before. She was enshrouded by a pulsating yellow light. _

"_Such a pretty colour." It was a colour I had never seen before or on anyone else ever since. _

_It was Maria's colour._

...

The metallic clink of the handgun ringed through my ears as I took apart its inner working. I placed each individual part I dismantled neatly and in a row. I grabbed my cleaning kit from the floor and began my nightly process of maintaining the weapon.

I had left the window open and the cool evening Shanghai breeze blew onto my face, sending stray strands of my hair into my vision. I welcomed the breeze kindly, the room I was staying in was small and had no form of air conditioning. I wasn't often here in the afternoon when the temperature was at its highest. But even during the night the room was stuffy and hot, unbearably so.

The sounds of festivities echoed through her ears, it was the new-year's festival. It was on this day exactly one year ago that she had reunited with her closest friend, Maria. The reunion was anything but conventional but...

I sighed lowly cleaning the barrel. "It's been a year." A year since the events I had caused put Maria's life into danger, a year since Maria had almost died and a year since I had last seen her smiling face.

We'd been apart before, for spans longer than a year. But this time…It was inevitable that this day would come. As much as Maria wanted to believe that I was a normal girl, I was anything but. And as much as I might yearn for her presence I was a danger to her. I couldn't selfishly decide to stay with her, no matter how happy she made me, no matter how right it felt to be standing next to her, no matter how much it hurt. I had to stay away.

"_Teach me some Arabian games." _

Maria had never learnt any Arabian games from her.

I fished in my pocket for the object I knew to be there. It was the red string Maria had given me on that day, the string that was the reason they had become friends. I placed and end on each of my thumbs and my fingers moved automatically, following the instructions and recreating the movements that had been etched into her brain. With a final tug of her mouth, the Eiffel tower had been completed again. An uncountable number of times she had remade the tower and played the game Maria had taught her all those years ago.

"_It's called cat's cradle. You use string and your fingers and make all these really amazing things!"_

My mouth let go of the string and the tower crumbled. The tower was a construction I made whenever Maria popped into my mind. These days that was quite often. I'd never tried to learn anything but the Eiffel tower, I never had a reason to really. I was content with just this one.

I had put my hands together and stretched my back tiredly. It had been quiet lately. All my leads on the 'one armed' target had gone cold and it had been almost a month since I'd taken on any serious jobs. Perhaps it was time to finally move out of Shanghai, find a place a little busier.

A shiver crawled down my spine. I merged all my senses into one, I had felt it recently. Maria's kindness getting stronger and stronger but I'd never paid it any mind. Now with all the sensations of the world being taken in at once I stared, through buildings and past many, many kilometres. There far away, was the smallest dot of gold.

...

"Amazing!"

"You've been here already haven't you?" Minorikawa said in an irritated voice yawning tiredly. The streets were busy with movement all around and the festivities were as grand as the previous year. Great Chinese dragons roaring wine into sky, fireworks being released and exploding simultaneously and street vendors yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Yes but this time I'm not here as a photographer for a hot-headed third-rate journalist, this time I'm here as a tourist! It's like a whole new amazing world!" I said continuing to snap pictures with my camera. I opened my eyes and took in the wonder of everything around me.

"Who you calling third rate! You know if I'm a third rate journalist that makes you a third rate photographer!"

I ignored his remark and continued to take pictures. "Just try to relax and enjoy yourself okay? This is a paid vacation after all."

"Yeah sure." Minorikawa said half-heartedly. "Though I'd much rather be looking for the next big scoop than be cooped up in some over-priced hotel room."

"Then don't stay in the hotel all day. Go outside, maybe you can find a big-breasted lady friend again." I quipped as I took a picture of a strangely familiar large breasted waitress.

"Wait a minute." I said peering at the waitress through the camera lens. I saw a large man up to the oblivious girl, his face didn't show any signs of humour. He stuck his hand into her shirt suddenly turning the waitresses face a bright red. Out of her shirt he pulled a cabbage and suddenly her previously abundant chest was now terribly unbalanced.

"Yunyun!" I shouted and ran toward her.

"I'm sorry! I thought the customers would like i—oomph."

"O-Osawa!" Minorikawa yelled out in surprise. "Don't attack the waitress." He said placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Yunyun!" I said again and hugged her tightly, her one cabbage-stuffed breast pushing hard into me. "It's so amazing to see you here Yunyun!"

"M-Maria? Mino-san." Her face showed her obvious surprise.

"Oh Yunyun I didn't recognise you for a moment there." Minorikawa said scratching his head sheepishly. "How've you been?"

I released Yunyun from my sudden embrace and smiled at her. "Say cheese!" With a familiar snap the picture of the lopsidedly endowed Yunyun had been taken.

"You- what are you two doing here?"

"We're on vacation Yunyun! _Paid_ vacation too." I clapped my hands together and bowed politely. "Table for two please."

"Uh... actually this isn't a restaurant." Yunyun said waving her hands in front of her embarrassedly. "I'm just helping out to manage the stall since its really busy today."

"Hey part-timer stop chatting up the customers and sell them something already!" A rough voice, most likely that of her boss shouted to her.

"Y-yes boss!" Yunyun said bringing her hand to her forehead like a soldier saluting. She turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's really great to see you but I have to get back to work." She said downcast. "But we have to catch up! Why don't we meet up tomorrow? We can go and get some crab. It's out of season right now but it's still really good plus I get an employee's discount."

"Sure that sounds great." I said waving goodbye to the retreating part-timer.

"Oi! Yunyun!" Minorikawa shouted out to her.

"Mino-san? What is it?"

"I'll take two cabbages please."

...

I ran on the roofs of the buildings, my feet carrying me towards the person I absolutely did not want to see. I leaped and jumped onto one of the pagodas surrounding the city centre. The tiles creaked underneath my weight but they did not break.

I looked through the crowd, seeing the bland gray of ordinary people. The light I was following shone brightly over the ocean of gray. I knew it was her, it could only have been Maria but I had to make one hundred percent sure. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Maria was right there, even without her synaesthesia she could feel her. And now her eyes and ears confirmed it. There was Maria, smiling, laughing.

Shining.

...

"It's...him." Minorikawa whispered lowly that the sound of his words was washed away by the crowd.

"Mr Taxi Driver!"

"Hello little lady, fancy seeing you here again. You two need a lift?"

The chances were astronomical. Shanghai was one of the world's largest cities and taxies numbered in the hundreds of thousands. By means of the universe the meeting wouldn't have and shouldn't have occurred. But it did.

"How do you keep finding us!" Minorikawa yelled dumbfounded at the mysterious taxi driver. Said man only grinned and put the car into first gear.

"It looks to me like you two need to find a place to stay. I happen to know a couple very good and reasonably priced hotels you know. So if I were you I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now hop in. Doesn't look like you're being chased this time though. Damn and I just got Nene-chan's latest album on disk."

"Come on Mino-san." I said already sitting in the back seat. Minorikawa looked uncomfortable for a few seconds but then with a shrug he stepped into the taxi.

"So tell me why it is I got to meet my two favourite customers tonight?" The taxi driver asked while pulling the car onto the road.

"We're here on vacation." Minorikawa told the man. He looked sideways at me and I could see the question in his eyes. The question he had wanted to ask me since I first suggested Shanghai.

"Osawa do you really thi—"

"Hey Mr Taxi Driver you said you had Nene-chan's new album right. Play us a song!"

"A Nene-chan song? No problem!" The man pulled out the CD from the cars side door and inputted it into the radio. "This one's called an Autumn Days Dream. It's one of Nene's best."

The music began to play and soon enough the taxi driver began to sing along with Nene. I was grateful for his singing, no matter how off key it was. I knew as long as he was singing I wouldn't have to talk.

I sat staring out at the city night listening to the taxi driver sing. "And I lay down that autumn day looking up into the great big world! Thinking of youuuuuuu!"

...

"Reasonably priced my ass." Minorikawa mumbled as we stepped into the elevator. The elevator doors shut with a ding and Minorikawa pressed the button for the 37th floor. "This hotels price won't fit into my budget at all."

"Look on the bright side." I began. "At least this time we both don't have to share a room, you don't have to sleep on the floor Mino-san."

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself and relax if half my money's being eaten up paying for a hotel room? It doesn't matter if I have a place to sleep but no food to eat."

"Cheer up! If worst comes to worst I'm sure Yunyun will let us stay at her place. We already bought the return tickets so there's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you're right." Minorikawa said, yawning again. "Say, Osawa I didn't want to say anything back at the airport but... you bought three return tickets. And don't tell me it was an accident or anything and you hadn't realised it."

I closed my mouth and looked away from Minorikawa. My eyes kept drifting to the numbers flashing by above the elevator door. Floor 22.

"Look Osawa." Minorikawa began in a low voice. "Do you really think she's still here? And even if she were do you really think she'll just drop everything she has here and come with you back to Japan? I mean Canaan has her own life you know."

"I know that!" I burst out. I was surprised at the anger I heard in my voice and I lowered my eyes to the floor. "I know that," I reiterated softer this time. "I know Canaan has her own life and I know she won't just come with me back to Japan but...she has to." I said the last part softly afraid that my voice would break underneath the weight I felt on my chest.

"And I know she's still here. I can feel it. She's here. Canaan is here."

The ding of the elevator resounded throughout the small space and the doors slid open. I stepped out of the elevator and raised my camera to Minorikawa. "Say cheese." I snapped the photo.

"Well I'm feeling pretty tired Mino-san so I'm just going to go bed okay?"

"Sure, good night Osawa." He said handing me the key to my room. I thanked him but my eyes never met his. I didn't want to see what was in his eyes. Pity, sympathy. I didn't want any of it. I turned the key to my room and shut the door behind me.

The room certainly looked like it was worth the money they had paid I noted. The walls were decorated with expensive looking painting and the furniture was just as extravagant. I made my way over to the bedroom and put my bag down.

"Stupid Mino-san." Did he really feel like he needed to point out the obvious to her? I had already asked myself the exact same questions. And I have an answer for any of them. I had acted tough in front of Mino-san, assured. But in truth I didn't know any of it for sure.

But what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't sense Canaan like she could sense me, after all I wasn't as amazing as her, I didn't shine as brightly as she did. I didn't even know if she was in Shanghai or not. But there was no other place I could think of. If she wasn't in Shanghai I'd probably never find Canaan. Ever.

"Canaan."

Canaan had left her. She'd woken up in the hospital and hadn't seen Canaan since. They hadn't even said any proper goodbyes. The past year had been long, it had been hard and so many times I felt as if I was going to be crushed under the intensity of these emotions.

"Canaan."

My friend, the completely unordinary normal girl. My sun. I ran feeling suffocated and opened wide the window of my room.

"CANAAN!"

From the 37th floor I yelled her name out into the city, piling up all the emotions I felt pushing down upon my chest. If Canaan was somewhere in this city, if she could really sense me like she said she could then she would hear me. And come to me.

I stepped back from the window. The cool Shanghai breeze blew on me, feeling like the cold reply of an empty city. The feelings I had bottled up and released were being returned to me with every second that passed in silence and every gust of wind that embraced me coldly. I felt my body begin to shake and my eyes start to moisten. _"Be here Canaan."_

Canaan came. I felt the wind become obstructed and saw Canaan's lithe figure crouched upon the windowsill. The room was dark and all I was able to make out clearly was her trademark white hair and colourless eyes.

"Maria." Canaan said. Jumping down from the windowsill and into the room. The light was better and I could make out her red halter-neck shirt and brown cargo pants. On her left wrist was her layered red armband that hid the snake tattoo embedded there.

"Are you alright?"

"Canaan!" I ran to her and quickly wrapped my arms around her in a fierce embrace. She held on tightly to Canaan making sure it wasn't an illusion. Her smell, her feel and her warmth. It was all undoubtedly Canaan's.

"Canaan! Canaan! Canaan!" I called her name out repeatedly my voice vibrant with glee and happiness. "You're here! It's so amazing to see you again!"

"Amazing huh?" Canaan spoke in a small cheerless voice.

"Canaan?" I pulled away from her slightly so that our eyes were level with each other.

Canaan stepped backwards and out of my embrace. Her expression was emotionless and her eyes stared deep into my own without revealing a thing of what she was thinking. Canaan had a look on her face that I absolutely couldn't understand.

"Canaan, I'm so glad you're here! You should've been with me this evening it was amazing I met Yunyun and heard this really amazing song by Nene and—"

"You're saying amazing a lot again."

"Again?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing." Canaan said turning her eyes away from mine. "It's just been a while since I've heard you say it."

"Canaan, I missed you so much." I stepped closer to her, reaching out my hand to grasp hers.

Canaan moved her hand away from my approaching one and then as if rethinking, she placed it back next to her side and let me grasp it. However I didn't miss her hesitation.

"Canaan?" I asked gazing into her blank grey eyes, trying to interpret what it was she was thinking.

"Why did you come here?" The wind blew coldly onto me and I felt my chest constrict painfully on my heart. Why was she being so cold?

"I-Isn't it obvious." I said trying to build as much confidence as I could into my voice. "For you."

"How did you know I was here? I could've been anywhere." She replied, burdening the weight on my chest.

"I-I had nowhere else to look." I squeezed tightly onto Canaan's hand clasped within mine. "But I found you Canaan. I mean you're here right now, this is your hand I'm holding right now. We can sleep in the same bed again like that one time and then we can go out shopping tomorrow and then go to a restaurant and talk to Yunyun and the taxi driver and have fun, together."

Canaan remained silent and didn't respond at all. She kept that same expressionless look on her face.

"Canaan what's wrong?"

She slid her hand out of my grasp, I tried in vain to keep the contact between us but Canaan's superior physical strength made that impossible. "You shouldn't be here."

Her words were a heavy weight released from above, the immense weight added to my legs almost caused me to collapse. I felt my body begin to shake and I knew already that there were tears streaming down my cheek. "Why not?" I asked her, "We're friends remember, and we said we'd always be by each other's side."

Canaan lowered her head even further and gripped her right hand so hard the veins of her arm popped out of her skin.

"Don't tell me I'm not supposed to be here! You and I are supposed to be together forever! We're friends, ever since you saved me that day, ever since you made that Eiffel tower! We're attached by the red thread so don't tell me I'm not supposed to b—

"You don't understand!" Canaan shouted out, her head shot up like a bullet. Her colourless eyes met mine they were filled with a fear and sadness I didn't understand. "You don't understand at all Maria!" I blinked feeling a stab in my chest, I had never seen this before, never seen Canaan like this.

"You shouldn't be here around me!" Canaan continued her eyes becoming even fiercer. "Everyone around me dies! My village! Sham! Santana! Hakkou! Even you almost died because of me! It would be better if you didn't know me at all! I can't lose you! I can't lose my last friend! Not you!"

"You idiot!" I took both of her hands in my own and held them tightly. "You're an idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot! An amazingly stupid idiot!" I paid no attention to the emotions welled up in her eyes only thinking of a way to relieve the pain I felt in my chest.

"You're the one who doesn't understand Canaan. You're the one who doesn't understand that you're my sun. I'm just the moon, all I do is reflect the light you give me! The closer I am to you the brighter I shine the further away I am the darker I become. I tried to shine by myself, to be my own source of light but I couldn't stop thinking of you Canaan. I couldn't stop thinking about how brightly you shine, about how beautiful you are, about how you smell, about the sound of your voice."

"You're my sun, Canaan. And I need you to shine brightly."

Then I witnessed something I had never seen before, never in all my years of having known Canaan had I ever seen her cry. It was only one drop, one lucid, gleaming drop. But that drop showed me a weakness I had never seen in her before.

"But if you get too close to me, you'll burn."

...

_Why was she making it so difficult?_

There were tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Why was she crying? It made it so much harder. I was the cause of those tears and I hated myself for it. Why didn't she just understand my feelings?

I knew from the moment I sensed her that I would have to do this. No matter how much it hurt me, no matter how resistant I was to the idea I had to do it. Because if I didn't Maria she, she might die. Then I'd never be able to feel her kindness again. I'd be able to do it I told myself. But now, with Maria right in front of me, crying because of me I felt suffocated and unable to do anything.

"You'll burn," A voice that was so ghostlike I didn't realise it was my own escaped my lips, "And it'll be all my fault."

"You need to understand Maria, I left you, stayed away from you because I'm a danger to you. You need to understand that and understand I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you."

"Don't give me all that noble crap." Maria said stepping closer so that we were only inches from each other. She was so close to me I could smell her wonderfully familiar fragrance. She looked at me with a rage that seemed so out of place within her soft brown eyes.

"Don't tell me that after I thought about you every day for a year. After I came all the way to a place I wasn't even sure you'd be. After having finally found you, don't! Don't you even dare tell me you did all of this for me!"

I was taken aback by the raw emotion I heard in her voice, anger, fear, loneliness, desperation. I conceived an innumerable amount of human emotions behind each and everyone one of her words.

"I knew you had your reasons Canaan and I decided I'd wait for you to come back. But you didn't and I got impatient. So I came here and now I hear you weren't even planning on coming back. You'd stay away from me even if I didn't want that at all?"

"Ma—"

"You say you're dangerous to me Canaan and maybe you are. But that you're arrogant enough to think you could decide all by yourself that ignoring me would fix everything. That makes me really angry. Did you really think you'd be the only one to suffer? Did you feel oh so proud that you were suffering all alone to protect me?"

"That's n—" I tried to tell her the real reason, to expose my arrogance for cowardice but she speedily cut me off.

"It's my choice whether or not you're dangerous and it's me who gets to decide if I want to stay together with you. I get to decide Canaan." Maria raised her hands and I caught the flicker of moonlight on her nails. She placed both her hands on my cheeks and caressed them lightly. Why did I always feel so calm when Maria touched me?

"I get to decide whether or not I want to be with you." Her voice was soothing and I felt my rage quieten and in its place the fear began to trickle in.

"I'm scared." My voice sounded like that of a little child but I didn't care.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you." I said in a dusty charred voice I barely recognised.

Maria dropped her hands from my face, she trailed them over my arms until she met my hands. I didn't realise how tightly I was squeezing them. "You really are a normal girl Canaan."

She thread her fingers between mine and took the red string I was holding. "What if I promised you you'll never lose me?" Her whispered question tickled my ear, sending an electric shiver down my spine.

"You can't promise that." I told her, goose bumps rose along my arm both from the cold and from the strange and new way Maria was caressing me.

"But I know that you'll never lose me Canaan, together forever remember." I soaked in her scent and a strange euphoria began to cloud my mind.

"I won't let you lose me," She said and I felt the strength behind those words. "And I know you'll protect me forever and ever. When I'm in danger you'll always protect me." Maria's warmth flooded into me and I felt myself believe her words as if they were the single greatest truth in the world.

"You won't ever lose me."

Maria pushed my arms behind my back and brought my hands together. I felt the cotton texture of the thread she had taken from me on my thumbs. She leaned into me until I felt the softness of her breasts on mine and almost every part of our bodies was touching. She cradled her chin within my collarbone and pressed her nose into my neck. I closed my eyes and did likewise, taking in the new closeness between us.

What Maria was doing I didn't know nor did I care. Somewhere deep in my heart I believed that Maria was right, that I'd never lose her. Maria stopped fiddling with the string on my thumb and placed her small hands onto my hips in a strangely sensual manner. I felt the thread wrapped and tied around both of my thumbs, I couldn't see but I felt I knew that she tied it exactly how I had on this day, exactly one year ago.

"You can't break that Canaan, it's the reason we became friends." She told me in the words I had said to her that day.

Removing her head from my neck she pulled her head back, her golden blonde hair blew slightly in the winds and her brown eyes, her kind gentle eyes looked right into mine.

"I love you, Canaan."

Soft, tender lips pressed against mine. Delicately our two lips moulded into one another. I wasn't surprised nor did my heart skip a beat. This wasn't a fiery kiss of passion and lust. It was a calming kiss of pure and compassionate affection. Our moonlit shadows a backdrop against the ashen wall, expressing in black and white the closeness of our embrace.

The kiss lasted for minutes but to me it felt like mere seconds. When our lips were together I wanted time to slow and for us to remain as we were for eternity. When the warmth of her lips finally left mine I sucked in a deep breath of air trying to shake my mind of the clouds that had settled within it.

"Maria." I said in a desperate voice seeking confirmation of what her actions must have meant.

She smiled.

...

I pushed her lightly with my fingertips and watched as her ashen hair fell on top of the pillow. Canaan lay on the bed, her thumbs still tied with that red thread of theirs. I felt my heart begin to race at the sight of her. Her colourless eyes met mine and I saw the unspoken question within them.

My hands sank into the malleable mattress as I crawled on. I continued my approach until I was almost on top of Canaan. Canaan pulled her legs still fitted in her brown cargo pants until her knees blocked any further progress. All I had to do was my place my hand atop her knee for the defence to crumble.

Hesitantly I continued crawling, I placed one my legs on each side of Canaan's body and my hands lay on both sides of her shoulders. Canaan fidgeted lightly and I felt her breathe heavily beneath me. From this close I could see every drop of sweat on her skin and every tiny shiver of her body.

I lowered my head again and for the second time kissed Canaan. Her smell wafted into my nose and the taste of her lips tickled my tongue pleasantly. Canaan fiddled underneath me, I felt no concern. Even constrained as she was if she didn't want me on top of her she could have easily thrown me off at any moment.

I continued to kiss her lightly, feeling my heart beat fasten and my breaths become heavier. I'd wondered at times, when Canaan was close by what the sensation of her lips would feel like. Soft, warm, delicate. Out of the entirety that was Canaan her lips were the only part I had ever considered to be delicate. Her arms were muscled, her stomach lean and her hands lethal.

Right now the sensations of Canaan's delicate lips were all I had imagined and more. I started to move my hands, cupping Canaan's cheeks within them for a time then hesitantly I began moving them further down her body. Lightly tracing my fingers over her collarbone revelling in the shivers I sent throughout Canaan. Unsurely my hands moved even further making their way to the protrusion of her chest.

As my finger ran across the red fabric surrounding her breasts Canaan moaned lowly. Feeling my heart jump at her moan my hand moved quickly brushing her nipple with my fingers. Canaan broke the kiss as she jerked suddenly. The tan skin of her face was blushed red and her breaths came in low heavy gasps.

"S-sorry." I said feeling my own face begin to heat up in embarrassment. I drew myself away from her body and sat forward on her hips. I was uncertain of what to do next and my previous bravado had faded. I quickly lost confidence in myself thinking I must have hurt her in some way and in the silence that followed I began to contemplate just what I was planning to do.

I was planning to make love with Canaan.

The thought birthed butterflies in my stomach and set my heart beating rapidly. _Is this really happening? _I questioned myself sceptically. I, Maria Osawa was about to make love with Canaan. My rollercoaster emotions from before had me so absorbed I wasn't really taking in anything that I was doing.

I'd missed Canaan. A lot. Now she was here, underneath me and...She hadn't thrown me off yet. I'd known from a long time ago that I loved Canaan, I loved her in a way I shouldn't have loved another girl. But Canaan was just so...

Whenever I was near Canaan I was happy. Whenever Canaan had laughed I laughed. Whenever she was troubled I was troubled. It was that simple. My love for Canaan was pure and it was simple.

Consummating my love with Canaan was an idea I hadn't often thought about. Firstly I didn't know if she felt the same way about me. Secondly I was happy with the way things were, I truly was. But it seemed the sudden departure of Canaan and the constant waiting for her to come back and talk to me had driven me into a corner.

Kissing Canaan was paradise.

But I had to know for certain. Canaan was still sprawled underneath me, her hands trapped beneath her back by that small red thread. Canaan was staring at me with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Hey, Canaan. Do you really want to do this with me," I began, seizing her attention. "Do you love me?" I asked in a voice filled with seriousness. I don't know when the thought was created but at some point past our initial kiss I wondered if perhaps Canaan was just letting me do it. I thought that she was trying to make me happy and let me do what I wanted. After all Canaan had been so reserved in our embrace, barely moving, barely speaking, barely doing anything at all.

Her expression didn't change at all she continued staring at me dumbly her white eyebrows crunched in puzzlement. Slowly a light started to grow within her eyes. She closed her eyes and appeared to be in deep thought. She was thinking, thinking whether or not she loved me.

The first flitters of panic began to cultivate within me. If she was thinking about it she was unsure, that means she might not, or at least not in the way I loved her. If that were the case...How would we be able to go back to our previous positions? Not after I've kissed her, not after I've had the opportunity right in front of me. If I had to stop now I'd go crazy.

Oh how wrong I was to worry.

"How could I answer anything but yes?" Canaan's rhetorical question ran through my mind and it took me a few second to process its meaning.

"Then say it." I said leaning in further, the bangs of my hair closed around our two faces creating a blonde curtain. "Tell me."

"I love you."

I felt my heart begin to burst, but for all I knew those words were hollow and meaningless. "Show me."

Canaan didn't spare a single moment. She pressed her lips against mine and started to lift herself up. Her legs disappeared from underneath me and I felt myself being pushed until we were both sitting on our knees, lips pressed against each other.

I reached my arms behind her and untied the red string confining her hands. Canaan moved her hands grasping my forearms raising them above my head and pushing me down suddenly. I tried to open my mouth but pushing into the small opening Canaan's tongue entered my mouth.

Vivaciously Canaan's inexperienced appendage ran all across my mouth, over my teeth, on the bridge and roof and against the gums of my cheeks. The feeling sent fireworks through my body and I moaned and fiddled blissfully.

Pulling back for air Canaan's tongue began to travel out of my mouth. I clamped my mouth onto her tongue slowing her retreat, I took the opportunity to then force my tongue into Canaan's mouth and as Canaan had done to me I explored every crevice.

Within her mouth the taste of Canaan was everywhere, her sweet zesty taste. Soon Canaan brought her tongue to my own and unsurely I began to play with it. Our tongues touched and wrapped around each other haphazardly, wrestling for control. Above me Canaan's eyes were open and staring into my own, a shiver shot down my spine.

Feeling the intensity of the kiss amplified by Canaan's powerful stare my body heated up so rapidly I thought it might all end right there. Quickly I removed my tongue from Canaan's mouth, Canaan nipped it on the way out and blood started to trickle out of the small incision.

By now we were both breathing heavily and when I thought about how quickly it had all almost ended I wondered if we'd ever be able to finish it. Why did it all feel so good? Was it because it was Canaan?

She leant forward again and began to tenderly lick the blood on my lip. When she was done with that she slowly slipped her tongue in and began to suckle on my mouth. It was then that I noticed the red and orange colour of Canaan's eyes.

Her synaesthesia was active, did she know that it was? I wondered if perhaps the synaesthesia had a part to play in the extraordinary pleasure I was feeling and if it was also responsible for Canaan's extreme sensitivity.

As Canaan gently suckled my mouth, tiny ripples of carnal pleasure echoed throughout my being. My core was on fire and when Canaan leaned forward to press her tongue deeper into my mouth I could feel her damp excitement even through the material of her pants.

I slipped my hands out of Canaan's inattentive grasp and began to rub them along her side. Canaan started to lightly rub herself on me and I smiled cheekily in my kiss. With one deft movement I ran both my hands across her breasts and every finger slid across each of her nipples. Canaan hissed lowly rearing back from our contact, I took the opportunity to slide my legs over hers and reversed our positions. Her breaths came in short animalistic rasps and her chest heaved up and down heavily. My nostrils filled with her magnificent aroma.

Twice in this one night I was seeing a side of Canaan I had never seen before. The Canaan I was used to seeing was strong and independent, hardly ever showing any signs of fear or fault. This night, this unexpected, long awaited night I was re-learning Canaan. No. In truth I was seeing the true Canaan, here in this bedroom with only me, with me wrapped around her arms the barriers she had built up were disintegrating. She was opening herself up to me and every time I saw deeper into Canaan, saw another hidden part of her I fell in love with her all over again. When she had cried in fear of losing me I fell in love with her normal girlish innocence and when she had pushed me down to fervently embrace me I fell in love with her bashfulness.

But there was more to Canaan and tonight I would see it all. I would see into the deepest darkest parts of her, I would make her expose herself bare before my scrutiny and I would fall in love with her countless times over. Because I've decided tonight I will make her mine and I will take her back with me. We will lose ourselves within each other, expose our hidden selves to each other and we will discover each other. Tonight. Here. Within each other's arms.

I removed my hands from her chest and instead began to caress her perfectly tone stomach. I ran my tongue along the nape of her neck, I traced her jaw line with my tongue leaving warm moist trails on Canaan's skin. I made my way to her ear and began to nibble softly on it. "You're really sensitive, aren't you Canaan?" I whispered hotly into her ear.

"I... can't help it." She forced out between two ragged breaths. This type of touch was foreign to her. It was strange and unknown. The delicate teasing of Maria's benevolent touch was driving her insane. Every gentle kiss was euphoria, every light touch an electric wave and the moistness of Maria's tongue on her skin was a blazing inferno.

I switched my attention to Canaan's neck. Her sweat glistened on her dark skin and I bit into the skin of her neck hungrily. The incision wasn't forceful enough to penetrate or bruise the skin but the small shot of pain caused Canaan to hiss and arch her back. I licked at the place where I had bitten her, burying myself with her neck and tasting the sour tang of her sweat.

"Maria...please" Canaan's voice slid out in a barely recognisable husk. "I can't... handle... much more." I ignored her plea and continued to teasingly lick her skin. My hands travelled downwards and grasped the fold of Canaan's top. I slid myself lower leaving the cradle of Canaan's neck, I travelled down lower looking into Canaan's expectant and lust-filled crimson eyes.

My head was above her belt and the faint scent of arousal tickled my nose my smile widened in pride as I began to remove Canaan's top. My eyes hungrily took in the spectacular sight of Canaan's tone flesh as it was revealed with every inch I moved my hands upwards. My throat became parched and my lips dry. I ran my tongue across my lips both to moisten them and drank in appetising sight that was Canaan.

Unable to hold back any longer I pressed my lips to Canaan's luscious skin and began an assault on the newly exposed skin of her stomach. Canaan moaned at each slow burning kiss I placed onto her nakedness. I found my way to her navel, kissing it lightly before sensuously running my tongue over every inch. I'd dip my tongue into Canaan's navel and every time I would feel her shudder.

With one final swift movement of my arms I had removed the shirt and tossed it off of the bed. Canaan shyly moved her arms to cover her exposed breasts protecting them from the cold night air and my scrutiny. Canaan's breasts were unimpressive to most. They were A-cup in size and weren't going to grow any more. Could it possibly be Canaan was self-conscious of her breasts? The thought had never occurred to me before, but now it seemed a striking possibility. I giggled at her cuteness.

"Come now Canaan," I began motioning towards her arms. "I want to see." My voice came out in a rasp and there was something surprisingly animalistic contained in it. "Let me see."

With clear reluctance she moved her hands away from her breasts but instead of placing them aside like I expected she moved them to grab the fabric of my shirt. "I-I want to see too." Her voice was small and she blushed heavily but her eyes remained fixated on mine. Caught in Canaan's intense gaze all I was able to do was nod my head dumbly.

I helped Canaan to remove my top and once I had pulled it over my shoulder it was discarded and forgotten for the rest of the night. With my chest exposed I had a strong urge to cover them up but with a surprising amount of willpower I resisted the urge. I shivered, not from cold but from the entranced way Canaan was staring at me.

Her eyes were fixed on me and I felt as if they were burning into my skin. I became self-conscious under her study, my breasts weren't much more sizeable than hers. However they at least managed to accommodate a B-cup.

Then her small and lethal hands encompassed themselves around my breasts. I felt a scream rise in my throat but instead I gasped. The direct skin contact of her hands on my breasts was surprisingly pleasurable and I moaned softly. Her hands were soft and gently massaged my breasts sending sweet idle waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body.

"Mmm." I mumbled as Canaan continued her sensual massage. She began to increase the force of her motions but never so much that it became painful, only more pleasurable. She encompassed a nipple between the bases of her fingers and started moving it in a circular motion. The pleasure was sharp and forced a loud moan from my throat.

I forced open one of my closed eyes and motioned my fingers to caress Canaan as she did me. My hands pressed into the supple fresh of her breast and Canaan's lithe body shuddered beneath me. My hands managed to cover and hold Canaan's petite breasts entirely and I pushed my hands harder down.

Shocked Canaan's grip faltered and I took the opportunity to press my searing body onto hers. Her body was hot and glistening in a clear sheen of sweat and the carnal desire that I felt rise in me was stronger than ever before.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered in an arid breath. The indescribable thirst I felt resurfaced twice as strong as before and Canaan's rosy nipples were becoming more enticing with each passing second. I lowered my body even further hissing silently as our scorching skin came into contact, my light pale skin on her dark tan skin.

I pressed my breasts down onto her and revelled lightly in the small pleasure the action provided me. I began to move my motionless hands in a circular motion while encasing one of Canaan's nipples in between my finger tips. Canaan gasped loudly encouraging me to go further. I brought my mouth up to her exposed teat and licked my lips thirstily.

Torturously I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and began to taste the flesh of Canaan's areola. I moved my tongue in miniscule small motions circling around the areola before with a tentative flick I moved my attention to her erected nipple.

"Ah!" Canaan exclaimed at the sensation of my moist tongue playing with her nipple. "Mmm, ahh." Canaan's moans were feeding my carnality and I began to move my tongue more vivaciously, licking all around the areola before returning to flick the nipple again. I repeated this pattern a few more times before placing my tongue directly onto the erected nipples tip and stirred her arousal around.

My saliva covered her nipple and it sparkle mesmerized me. Not forgetting her other nipple I continued to it moving my fingertips back and forth stimulating it so and sending pleasure resounding throughout Canaan's body. "M-Maria." Her voice was hot and roused me from my torturous teasing.

"Shall I pay some attention to your other half?" I asked rhetorically, moving my mouth along Canaan's seductive body. I could see the strained tension of her muscles and felt the minute jolts of her pleasure. Not wasting any time I closed my hot mouth around her other nipple and ran my tongue across it enthusiastically.

"Ah! Maria d-don't ." Canaan's voice cried out and her hands grasped around my head. Despite removing myself from her breast like her outcry might have suggested she instead hugged me tightly, pushing me even harder into her petite breasts. "Ah, haaa, M-Maaahh." Animatedly and feeling an indescribable feeling of lust rush through me I began to suckle on her teat while flicking my tongue over the aroused nipple. The sudden and rapid increase in my motions drove Canaan over the edge.

With a silent scream her nails dug into my hair and her body tensed up uncontrollably. Rapturous delight flooded through her system like the breaking of a dam wall, sending violent torrents of pleasure flooding through her tingling her from her core all the way to tips of her ears.

Canaan's synaesthesia was out of her control, a skill she regarded to be as natural to her as breathing was now out of her control. Be it her state of high arousal or the state of her pleasure fuddled mind. Whatever it was it left the control of her unique ability far out of her reach.

With it active everything became unfathomably more intense. It was a sensation Canaan doubted she'd ever be able to describe. It wasn't only Maria's touch that brought her saccharine delight, it was her everything. The smell of Maria's arousal acted as an aphrodisiac, every minute vibration of Maria's raspy breaths were experienced by all her senses and even the sound of Maria's fiery voice was twisted and morphed by her synaesthesia to resemble a ghostlike blanket of pleasure that encompassed her entirety.

She was experiencing carnal pleasure with all of her senses simultaneously. It was a sensation so powerful and otherworldly she felt disconnected. As if her mind and body were separated from one another. Her body was receiving such unimaginable stimulation that her mind was numbed and forced away in an attempt to retain its sanity.

Pride, fulfilment and lust flooded through me as I held Canaan in our carnal embrace, her frame twitching in spasms of pleasure and delight. She exhaled a tiny sharp gasp as her lungs cried for air and her muscles tightened and contracted beneath me. Her tight hold on me left me immobile and my body was forced onto hers, the heat of her rippling body feeding into me until her contractions ended and her arms released me weakly.

Canaan's chest heaved in exhausted pants and I felt some deep part of me become unsatisfied. _That wasn't enough. _I heard my thoughts whispering to me insatiably. I was so close, so close to hearing Canaan's voice completely unbound but Canaan had silenced herself just as I had begun to hear that beautiful sonata. There was still a wall I had to knock down, one final wall.

I slipped my tongue into Canaan's panting mouth and played with her my hands motioning towards the waist of Canaan's pants. "You're voice was so beautiful Canaan." I spoke in a sultry voice coated with unhidden lust, "Why did you stop it? I want to hear more."

Before Canaan had any chance to reply I dipped my tongue back into her open mouth causing Canaan to moan underneath me, she sent out her tongue to tussle with my own and our slippery appendages circled around each other. "Lift up your knees." I told her my syrupy breath tickling her ear. Canaan followed my command and with a quick movement I raised her pants to her knees and with one final motion removed them from the playing field.

Seductively I snaked my way further down her scorching body, leaving licks and kisses on her gleaning skin while my fingers danced and ran along her inner thighs. "I can make you feel even better Canaan." I said my voice laced heavily with desire and impatience.

"I'll go crazy if you do that." Canaan breathed out desperately, her breasts and core were still tingling from the earlier stimulation and instead of her body being satisfied at the previous orgasm it had only served to further enrage the searing heat in her core.

I trailed my fingers across the dampness of Canaan's panty and Canaan responded with a sharp shudder. I marvelled at just how wet Canaan was as the moisture had travelled all along her inner thighs and ass. "Did I excite you this much Canaan?" I teased trailing my index finger over her covered slit.

Another sharp gasp escaped Canaan's lips and finally I had arrived at my destination. The pungent aroma of Canaan's womanhood sent my head spinning, my heart beating and core shouting. I felt a small part of myself turn animalistic in desire and my throat rumbled lowly.

Licking my lips I lapped at the moisture surrounding Canaan's inner thigh and felt my head race excitedly. The strangely sweet and spicy unknown taste of Canaan's love juices was surprising at first, I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. But as my tongue continued undeterred I realised that her taste was addictive and indescribably I craved more.

"Maria...I c-can't... take it."

"Hmm." I mumbled while continuing to drink up the small amount of Canaan's juices that I had yet to taste. My breathing was heavy with lust and my fingers clawed wildly at the final article of clothing still adorning Canaan's seductive body. With great will I raised my head from Canaan's thigh and agonizingly clasped my fingers around the purple lace of her panties. I craved Canaan too much at this moment to try and drag out this process and instead with barely contained voracity I pulled them to her feet and off of her body.

That night I saw Canaan completely naked. Her hot sultry body writhing, her cheeks blushed and as she lay she was the most seductive sight I had ever laid my eyes on. Her ashen hair was astray and ruffled with her tan skin glistening. Her modest chest rose and fell in time with raggedy breaths and she bore into me with her potent cerise gaze, igniting within me an untameable desire that swept throughout my entire body.

But then I hesitated for a moment. I saw a small tinge of fear in Canaan's eyes and the impact of what we were doing hit me. Nervousness began to creep along my spine and my thoughts raced. _Is this right? We're both girls. We love each other. What do I do now? Will I hurt Canaan? This was my first time, was it Canaan's? It must be who else could Canaan have been with? Maybe... no she would have told me if she'd ever been with another person before, right? _

I felt the confidence I had grown dissipate almost instantaneously and my resolve began to waver. I wanted Canaan. I wanted her so much it hurt. But now here I was moments away from having her completely and I had frozen up. My doubts and fears holding me back and I felt my shoulders heavy as the burden I had forgotten resurfaced. This was my last chance, my last chance to bring Canaan back with me. If I failed here...

"Maria, it's okay." Canaan as if reading my thoughts spoke aloud and her hand grabbed mine tightly she brought her other hand to wrap around my head and then pressed our mouths together. For the second time that night she kissed away my entire worlds worries and I lost myself within her loving embrace.

Breaking our lips apart she began to suck and nibble on the nape of my neck. I moaned at her ministrations and ran my hand along her supple curves holding tightly onto the beautiful woman in front of me

"Will you be my first?" Canaan asked lowering herself back down and splaying her nakedness for my eyes delight. Feeling my passion reignite inside me I nodded my head slowly. I had wanted to see Canaan bared before me in complete nakedness, in mind and in body. Now she was. "I want you Maria. I need you."

That night I fell in love with Canaan an uncountable amount of times over.

I snaked my way in between her thighs, pushing away the legs which covered what I most desired. Her strong untainted womanly scent wafted into my nose acting as an intense aphrodisiac heating up my core and clouding my mind with unfiltered desire. My throat ached unreasonably and core pulsed with need. Pushing all thoughts of myself away I focused only on Canaan and her most precious place.

I examined deeply the proof of womanhood Canaan possessed and felt myself become engrossed within it. Her gentle soft labia lips were swelled in excitement and I brought my fingers to the entrance of her core. Gently I stroked at her sensitive entrance, my fingers picking up amounts of her wetness as I did so. I looked up to see Canaan's face as I did so looking for any sign of resistance, but I only saw lit up pleasure.

"I promised to make you feel even better Canaan." I forced my voice out of my clamped throat and tried in vain to calm my heart and lungs. With my eyes still focused on Canaan's face I brought my tongue out of my mouth and ran it once along her slit.

Canaan moaned loudly and one of her eyes opened to meet mine. Not planning to allow Canaan any reprieve I continued with my ministrations and ran my tongue along her opening again. Canaan opened her mouth widely and her body shuddered deeply in pleasure. Seeing only delight present on my lover's face I removed my eyes from her face and focused solely on the rosy puffy lips before me and began to ravish her.

My motions became slightly more violent as my tongue continued to run up and down along her slit, greedily I sucked up and drank Canaan's strangely addictive taste, quenching my immense thirst with her juices. As I continued to pleasure Canaan with my tongue I felt her clit stiffen and teasingly brushed my nose against it. She moaned unrestrictedly and shook uncontrollably, sensations burned and rocketed throughout her with an intensity that left her gasping.

I pressed my thumbs against her lips and used them to spread Canaan open. Her rosy flesh was exposed to my scrutiny and teasingly I blew into her opening. Cold shivers of delight tickled Canaan and the sharp contrast of Maria's warm tongue to her chilly breath inverted her mind momentarily as she tried to grasp the new sensation.

"Ah! Hnnn, hah." The sound of Canaan absorbed in delight was music to my ears, pleasuring Canaan was somewhat like playing an instrument. Different sounds would escape depending on when and where I stroked, rubbed, licked or blew and all the notes I forced out of Canaan would combined to form the greatest symphony I had ever heard. Low moans, high shrieks and jagged gasps. The enticing sight of Canaan's open vagina finally pushed me over the edge and consumed in my craving for Canaan I plunged my tongue into her.

Her back arched impossibly far as she tried to scream but could only gasp, breathless and flaming in sensation. Searing waves of carnal delight pulsing within, roaring and consuming every inch of her being, nerves that had never before been touched were now being ravished rapturously by her love.

"Ahh!" Every piece of her was alight dragging every heavenly second on interminably. Futile attempts were made to ascertain reality from illusion but the mind was too consumed by the sinful act of love the body was undertaking. She tried to control the sensations tried to make sense of her surroundings, but when her hands reached the silky golden locks of Maria's hair respite was made impossible.

Pushing down she dipped me further into her and a cry of pleasure flooded into my ears. Her legs tightened around me needlessly holding me against her as if fearing I would escape the small paradise of Canaan. Inside she was tight, her velvety walls sucking me in as if starved. Reacting to her seductive cries I extended my tongue to its limit and with Canaan pushing down on my head I descended so deeply into her as to feel her maiden barrier with my tongue.

Burning passion blazed inside me at this confirmation of Canaan's chastity, animatedly I rubbed the barrier with my tongues tip. Wet sloppy noises of our lewdness echoed throughout the room and her slimy velvet walls pulsed and tightened around me. Her inner walls sucked on my tongue coating it with her juices which I greedily drank up. Inside Canaan was a hot, tight and luscious glory. All belonging to me.

Sweet ecstasy rumbled through every fibre of Canaan. Both her mind and body were quickly becoming a slave to the pleasures of lovemaking. Maria's tongue although unskilled it was high in enthusiasm and womanly knowledge. Instead of senselessly rampaging inside of her she attended to Canaan in a way that wrung as much sweet sensation as it could out of every subtle movement.

Not violent swirls of ignorance but instead tender, deep licks not wasting and movement. Slowly and patiently drawing out the process finding areas of extra sensitivity that caused Canaan to shudder, marking those to memory and then dextrously circling in and around them. She followed quickly after by long sensual sucking where her walls would crumble and excrete her clear juices into Maria's expectant mouth.

Focussing fully on Canaan's pleasure I repeated this process an amount of times I cared not to count. Enchanted by a Canaan consumed in the throes of passion I continued on mindlessly, dribbles of clear liquid running down my chin. Canaan's hands still forced me into her and still I remained buried in Canaan's bliss.

Her breaths were weighting, her surface was burning and her insides churned in delight. I could feel it in Canaan, in the way her walls held on to me desperately milking out as much pleasure as they could from each intense ministration of my tongue. Canaan was nearing her end, nearing the nirvana of our embrace.

Plunging into Canaan as deep as I could with my tongue I forced it once again all the way into her writhing and constricting walls drinking up as much juice as possible before focusing my attention on her most sensitive part. With one fluid motion I closed my mouth over her clit and with a final burst of energy I sucked as hard as I could while wildly running my tongue all over her sensitive clit. The effects were instantaneous.

Absorbed in an ecstasy so intense only amplified further by synaesthesia Canaan's senses experienced another wild rollercoaster.

If her last orgasm was the breaking of a damn wall then this one was the splitting of the earth itself. White hot unimaginable pleasure raged inside each individual fibre. Every nerve was blazing, raising goose bumps on her skin and striking the back of her mind with thunderous force. Her limbs and extremities tightened beyond her control and every minute breath only brought in more pleasure.

As Canaan exploded in rapturous orgasm I clamped my mouth over her entrance to lap up every drop of her ambrosial essence. Her legs tightened around me not leaving me much room for breath and I was stuck only able to open my mouth to drink up Canaan's warm juices.

"Maria! Maria!" Canaan shouted out my name in euphoric elation, the tone of her cries bare in her need. The orgasm lasted far longer than per norm. The extreme bliss heightened and prolonged by the merging of her senses and the feel of Maria on her core. But with one final crashing wave it ended.

Her muscles relaxed and her limbs became lax. Freed from her tight hold I took myself out of Canaan's velvet walls and lapped at the last remains of her orgasm. Canaan shivered as her now sensitive crotch was licked, sending small tingles over her exhausted body. I raised myself once I was done taking in the sight of the exhausted Canaan. Bathing in the afterglow her face was one of a serenity I rarely saw. Her chest rose and fell softly.

She popped open both of her eyes, heavy lids half covering her eyes. Propping herself up with an elbow she extended both her arms to wrap around my neck raising herself as she did so. Strands of her dishevelled ashen hair fell into her eyes, obscuring my vision of them. Then we kissed again.

Our warm lips moulded into each other and I moved my arms to hold Canaan's neck as she held mine. Lazily Canaan pried open my mouth and slipped in her moist appendage. I brought mine to hers and our tongues began a slow, limber dance. Quickly running out of breath Canaan broke our kiss and began to nibble again on the nape of my neck.

"Did you feel good, Canaan?" I asked in a soft voice. I'd heard Canaan in the throes of passion completely unbound, she was naked and panting in front of me, she'd called out my name in carnal delight. I was satisfied. However the painful heat in my abdomen begged to differ.

"Mmm." Was Canaan's less than eloquent response. She continued to nibble lightly on my skin causing my abdomen to throb painfully. "That felt great." Canaan began stoically, nibbling her way higher until she reached the tips of my ears. Then in a saccharine tone laced with desire she whispered into my ear, "Now it's your turn to scream my name."

I gulped at her seductive, hot utterance and felt my tongue become tied in my throat. I almost jumped at the feel of her fingers on my bare skin tickling the nerves of my stomach and forcing my throat to tighten the lower they ventured. She reached the black material of my shorts and nimbly used her one hand to undo the button and lowered my shorts to lie on my knees. Then with a ghostlike touch she rubbed her fingers against my clothed womanhood.

I felt my knees about to give in before me but Canaan held me tight with her other arm, propping me up against her. She sealed any protests I may have uttered with her mouth and continued to extract moans of pleasure from me.

Her other hand neared my ass and slipped its way into my underwear, her small lither fingers grasping my ass directly. The act excited me and the heat in my abdomen pulsed in response. She massaged with one hand then in time brought her other hand underneath the material to fully cup both of my ass cheeks in each of her hands.

Then in an act of surprising seductiveness Canaan brought my tongue into her mouth closing her lips on it before beginning to softly suck on it, motioning her head back and forth. She sucked my tongue in that lewd way as one might expect her to suck on the sex of a man. But instead it was my tongue and the thought of the vulgar image we presented filled me with sinful glee.

I extended my tongue even further out and Canaan adapted likewise. She swallowed the small length of my tongue into her mouth, closed her lips on it, sucked and drew her head back till only the tip remained in her mouth before swallowing it again and repeating the process. Simultaneously her hands began to grope and fiddle with my lower cheeks.

I could feel my crotch moisten in my excitement but no shame filled me instead only an intense desire to satisfy myself. "C-Canaan, stop teasing me." Ignoring me Canaan only grasped my tongue again and continued her lewd ministrations. I felt my cheeks flush red with my need and I moaned loudly into Canaan's mouth.

Then with skilful diligence Canaan wrapped the tips of her index fingers around the tops of my panties and with a seductively slow motion she slid them down to my shorts, exposing my sex to the cold night chill. The contrasting sensations of my heated arousal and the chilly night wind sent icy tangs of pleasure spiking through my lower body enticing another moan to escape my lips.

I could feel the phantom presence of Canaan's hand over my blazing core and with my eyes I pleaded her to alleviate my aching arousal. She slipped my tongue out of her mouth I exhaled a raggedy tempting breath. "Let me hear you ask for it."

With the uttering of her request she glided one of her slim fingers across my opening and the quick spikes of pleasure it garnered excited me further. "Ahh! C-Canaan please."

"Tell me what you want." She spoke in a sultry voice flicking my nipple with her tongue.

"Hnn." I shuddered at the pleasure my nipple provided me and I gasped breathlessly. The sensations were surprisingly powerful and my back arched suddenly as she kissed a spot underneath my chin which produced as shockingly intense results. Why is it that everything Canaan does feels so good? Before my clouded mind could produce any kind of answer her middle finger slid across the area underneath my right breast while her index trailed dextrously above and onto the skin of my modest breast. The entire motion was like the scratching of an unreachable itch, yet instead of producing satisfaction it provided me with a powerful electrifying sensation.

I was dumfounded by the strength of the sensations Canaan's simple touch produced. Even when I had touched myself in my sensitive places I had never produced anything near as electrifying as this. It was like she knew every detail and minute intricacy of my body inside and out like that of her beloved weapon.

My body had risen to a state of such high arousal that even the small vibrations of my breathing were enough to make me gasp. "Canaan please...I need you," Her intense crimson eyes locked with my own and the phantom like presence of her hand I felt above my sex inched infinitesimally closer.

"Did you know Maria," Canaan started while bringing her lips to my forehead. "I can see your colour. You're beautiful, beautiful colour." She stopped momentarily her lips just above my brow and took in my scent. "There are parts on you, where your colour is brighter than the rest and when I touch these parts you shiver in ecstasy." Proving her point Canaan kissed a spot just above my right brow, more shockingly powerful sensations were produced and my body shivered just as Canaan had said.

"And down here your colour is brightest of all." Motioning her hand further she finally made contact with my aching sex and my back arched in a rush of carnal delight. "I'll make you scream my name." Her voice held a promise within it and my heart raced in anticipation. Then with a sudden motion her finger slid inside of me.

I tried to scream as my nerves sparked in electric commotion but just then her finger slid inside my walls and rubbed against an extra sensitive spot, the torrent of pleasure that erupted inside of me left me gasping and forcing my knees to drop. But again Canaan caught me, her body supporting my own as I leaned on her with all my weight. Her finger inside of me, stroking my sensitive inner walls and eliciting cries and gasps of pleasure. She slid another finger in and with skilful movements she churned my insides around.

Canaan moved her fingers within me. I squeezed tightly on her fingers unable to control my lower muscles, the squeezing also produced a similar sucking motion pulling Canaan's fingers deeper inside me.

Truthfully I felt I might lose my mind. I was so lost in the sensations Canaan was delivering to me the world could have ended and I wouldn't have been any the wiser, my body and soul were so absorbed in this moment I felt as if I were no longer alive. Blood boiling, heart pumping, lungs heaving and head spinning. All because of Canaan.

Canaan had hesitated briefly upon reaching my maidens head, but quickly deciding to pay it no mind she began to retract her fingers from inside my tight velvet hold. Not wanting to lose the sense of fullness she provided me I clung on tightly with my lower muscles not wanting to let her out. But with seemingly little effort the fingers continued unhindered. Just as her fingers were about to escape she licked the tip of my nose and plunged her fingers back inside me.

The pleasure the friction produced was mid numbing and I moaned once in carnal ecstasy. Her fingertips reached my barrier once again and again the retracted before plunging straight in. The piston like movements electrocuted my senses. My body shuddered and my fingers crunched in the ecstasy.

With calm controlled movements she continued her piston motions , sinking in me then climbing out. My mouth lay wide open and Canaan skilfully extracted my tongue with her mouth before beginning to play with it. Our tongues both hung out of our mouth and dumbly my rapture engrossed mind only managed to mimic her motions.

I felt deep inside me the release begins to grow, my pained abdomen was now alight in sensation sending frenzied butterflies flapping wildly within my stomach. Those butterflies were now joining together creating one enormous frenzied mass. The tips of my fingers became numb and the back of my head rung.

Unhindered Canaan continued slipping in and out of my moist arousal. Lewd indecent sounds echoed loudly within the room and I could just barely distinguish my moans from them. The mass continued to grow and it began to writhe desperately waiting for release. My overly sensitive body couldn't hold back any longer.

"Canaan!" I let out just before my mind was buried underneath powerful sensation. It was as if the sky had fallen down on me and inverted the entire world. I was unable to tell up from down, left from right and my body became unbelievably heavy as if I were Atlas supporting the weight of the world upon my shoulders. But then with an explosion the weight on my shoulders crumbled and every nerve from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair sparked in heavenly bliss.

Time became tangible and I felt that if I could only lift my hand up I'd be able to grasp at it, extending this moment for eternity. But with my body a slave to this bliss that was like dreaming to hold the stars within my palm. And so I closed my eyes and revelled in this rapturous delight.

"Canaan." I whispered once enough of the pleasure had passed to allow me speech once again. Bathing in the afterglow I opened my eyes to see the face of my angel.

"What is it?" Canaan asked her hand brushing through my hair sending tingling sensation pulsing through my over sensitive body.

"I love you." I repeated those three words again, my heart singing at being able to tell them to the one I love so carelessly.

"I love you too." I hugged myself deeper into her body and felt the light sensation of our breasts pressing against each other.

"This time let's both feel good." I said while slipping off my shorts and panties then pressing my sex to Canaan's. She nodded as I said so and we positioned ourselves accordingly, our arms wrapped around each other, one leg thrown over the other and our sexes so close together the slightest movement would cause them to touch. The time of fiery passion had gone now all I wanted was to hold Canaan in the deepest embrace possible.

I moved my exhausted body and pressed our now sensitive sexes against each other. Her sex was hot and it was wet. The combination of our two heats was more than divine and I began to melt within our deep embrace.

Our nipples were also in contact and with the same slow gentle rock of our hips we rubbed them against one another revelling in the feel of the others erect nipple. We continued like that sweetly and tenderly consummating our love for each other. Bare blazing skin against bare blazing skin, one pale one tan, one golden haired the other ashen.

The crimson had faded from Canaan's eyes and now they were her usual colourless grey. In the confines of our deep embrace I gazed at her, losing myself in her beauty.

"We're going back together, right Canaan? To Japan. You and me." I asked her my final question, had I done enough? Did I show Canaan the intensity of my feelings? Did she understand I wanted to be with her no matter what the risk?

"You and me." Canaan recited what I had said, her colourless eyes bright in placid affection. "I'll get to see you smile and laugh every day and hear you go amazing, amazing after every sentence." I nodded my head in confirmation and felt my heart begin to constrict in expectation of her answer.

"And you'll never lose me. I won't let it happen and neither will you." I retold her the promise I had made this night and squeezed her tighter for emphasis. "We'll hold hands every day, eat all sort of delicious foods and we can even live in the same house a-and sleep in the same b-bed...you know... if you want to."

Canaan laughed merrily. It had been forever since I had seen or heard her laughter and it warmed my heart. "How could I say no?"

My heart felt as if it were going to explode in my chest through the sheer amount of joy that had begun to flood through it. I smiled brightly, a true smile I'd never smiled for almost a year and I laughed spiritedly. "That's amazing!"

She kissed me then and during our kiss the ends of her mouth raised uncontrollably in a smile. My mouth extended likewise and like two newlyweds we rubbed our noses against one another's. Before long our tongues began another dance and our hips began to speed up their motions.

Held against each other in this deepest embrace both of us receiving sexual pleasure I began to feel at one with Canaan, melting into her being as I did so. We had always been tied together by the red thread of fate, now our hearts were tied with promises of our togetherness and soon our bodies would be tied to each other, always remembering the blissful embraces of the other. Even with our maidenhoods still intact, that was merely a matter for another time.

Slowly, tenderly our embrace continued. We rocked against each other for what could have been hours just gently enjoying the feeling of the others body. At some point I even remember crying. In joy or as release for the pent up sadness I had held within my heart for a year I know not which. But Canaan was with me and it would stay that way, it didn't matter the reason why. Everyone needed a person in their lives that they could cry in front of for no reason and Canaan was that person.

Our shadows a backdrop against the pallid walls, showing in black and white the deepness of our embrace.

Synched with each other, our bodies tied in this loving embrace our final release came. Where the others were potent and sharp pulsing in intense waves this one was deep and slow, carefully taking up our entire bodies in one gradual all encompassing hold. Our beings melting into one another. Now we were drained both physically and mentally.

With that, the saddest, happiest and longest night of my life ended.

...

"Do you two really have to be tied up like that?" Minorikawa asked while staring at the two of us incredulously. Admittedly I also wondered as to why we were tied together like this. Stares from the people around us made me shift uncomfortably but it seemed my partner was feeling none of the ill emotions I was.

"Yup! It's an absolute must to keep Canaan from getting away." Maria responded with a bright gleeful smile, bringing our joint hands up for emphasis.

It had been a week since the events of that night. Miko-san had been less than surprised to find me with Canaan the morning after. If anything he had been awkward. He had a hard time looking at the two of us directly and whenever he did he would suddenly look away with a blush appearing his face. Considering we were one room away from him the two of us had eventually connected the dots and the situations awkwardness had increased tenfold.

The silence spread on for a long time with no-one saying anything. But eventually he had cleared his throat and congratulated us... sort of... in a roundabout way. He also said he was happy about us and wished us luck. The two of us hadn't said anything in reply only embarrassedly nodded our heads.

The days following had been less so. We went out shopping, eating and did the types of things people do when they're on a holiday. I had trouble adapting to the atmosphere and wasn't sure how to act anymore. Maria however quickly noted my strangeness and told me to be myself and that we didn't have to force anything.

The days after that had been the most enjoyable, the two of us just enjoying each other's company. We had even gone out to dinner with Yunyun, later we were invited to Nene-chan's thank you concert by that Taxi-driver and later we'd had dinner with Yunyun and the Taxi-driver.

Now the day had finally come. To go to Japan with Maria. I'd already discussed with her how business was running dry in China and that in Japan I'd probably pick up a few jobs here and there. It was a long argument but she agreed to it as long as I had a proper daytime job, promised to be safe and to only take jobs in Japan and avoid killing as much as possible. Neither of us had been particularly happy with the arrangement. Maria wanted me to give up completely however I couldn't easily do that, not after all of Sham's training. And of course there was the one-armed mercenary I still had to find.

It was going to be tough from here. To be with Maria would be difficult. Bit it would be astronomically easier than being apart from her. I loved Maria. I knew that now and with that realisation came the knowledge that I would do anything to remain by her side, forever. Just as we had promised.

I grimaced at the sight of our ring fingers entwined and tied together by that red string of mine. "I won't run away now Maria so take the string off already." I tried to reason with her but she just ignored me completely.

"I'm not taking any chances." She said with a playful wink. "Besides it's sort of like a marriage ring."

I felt my face flush in embarrassment at her statement and I struggled to find words of chastisement but none were found and instead I only stared at Maria angrily.

"Jeez you two, I didn't think it would be this bad." Minorikawa spoke with a low sigh. "Anyway it's time to hurry it up the planes almost about to depart." Turning around he waved at the taxi that had given us our final lift in China. "Goodbye Yunyun! Goodbye Mr Taxi driver!"

"Bye everyone!" Yunyun shouted back from the cabs window. "Have a safe flight!"

"Remember to support our Nene-chan alright." The Taxi driver said while waving us a lazy goodbye.

We said our goodbyes, my and Maria's hands waving in synch with the other. We turned around and walked off to our departure away from China and towards Japan. _Life was going to get interesting, I'd never been to Japan before I hope it isn't as crowded as they say. Though China isn't too good either._

I felt a small tug and in a flash Maria pressed her lips against mine. It was a small peck and would just be seen as two women sharing small affection, is what I hoped. But instead Maria gave me a full blown out kiss even sticking her tongue in. I panicked and my panic left me stunned and unable to do anything until she pulled her lips apart from mine.

I wanted to shout at her and to scold her but my resolve was quickly broken when Maria began to smile and laugh. A beautiful wind chime laugh free of any worries, an imaged flashed in my mind one of Maria back on that day I had first met her. I smiled back despite myself my anger forgotten.

"There's going to be many more to come."

…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your read and that you found this Oneshot a high-quality level fic. I'm still new at this so any mistakes you might have picked up please tell me about, please also tell me what you think of my writing as a whole, what I need work on, what's good, if I was OOC, how I can improve myself and so on. Your help is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
